Four Heroes Saga
by Flute Chick
Summary: Cell has been defeated, and Gohan is having difficulty hiding his Saiyaman identity at school-especially with Videl. The cruel androids are gone, but with Mirai Trunks' new friend comes a new threat. Plus, the host of the upcoming tournament isn't what he seems... GohanxVidel MiraiTrunksxOC. More details inside-Enjoy!
1. New Arrivals, New Allies

**Another fic. Sorry, I know I need to keep up with my others, but I simply can't. This revolves around multiple storylines.**

* * *

_-Videl has no idea who Saiyaman is but still wants to know—knowing the identity of the Gold Fighter would be nice_

_-The tournament will begin in a few months with all the strongest in the world competing_

_-Buu will not intervene as he did in the series, but a new enemy no one expected will_

_-Mirai Trunks is about to go time-travelling again, this time with a companion_

_-Adia (**see my profile**) has almost arrived on Earth in Mirai Trunks' timeline_

_-Concepts from the series will be introduced but in my own way_

_These little things will intertwine and change the course of events for all._

* * *

_At school. Erasa, Videl, and Gohan are talking in the hallway. Class has ended._

"So, Gohan, are you thinking of signing up for the huge tournament in a few months?" asked Erasa.

"Ah, no. I'm not much of a fighter anymore."

"Anymore?" asked Videl, frowning.

"When I was a kid I was more likely to fight than to cry," he quickly replied. Videl seemed satisfied. Then she got a call.

"Yes? Robbery? Got it, I'm on my way." Gohan walked off to the bathroom without a word. Erasa pouted and went to find Sharpner. At least he wouldn't leave her alone without a ride.

Meanwhile, Videl and Gohan as Saiyaman had arrived at the crime scene.

"Ugh, out of my way," she said, pushing back a few of the taller guys without any trouble.

"Me or them?" Gohan asked. He already knew the answer.

"You, obviously! I don't need help!"

"No one person should have to take care of all of Satan City. Can't I take off some of the pressure?"

"Sure, when you tell me who you are!" she responded, slamming the last robber in front of her to the ground. Gohan backed away when she turned to him with a scowl rivaling all scowls.

"Look, Videl, I would love to tell you who I am, but no one else can know! I'd have to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone!" This threw Videl for a loop.

"You want to tell me?"

"Sure. But not now." Gohan said, agitated, as people came near the crime scene.

"Then when? I can't fight crime with someone that I don't know. Who's name do I look for if something happens to you?"

"Aw, you care?" he asked teasingly. Videl blushed furiously.

"No! I just figured that it would be one less missing person case for the police! Scram!"

"All right, I'm going," Gohan held up his hands in defeat. "I'll give you a hint. I'm also the Gold Fighter, so you have one less person to worry about. And if you want, we can meet and talk about this sometime."

"Fine. After school, meet me on the roof of Orange Star High School, tomorrow. The gold fighter had the school emblem on his clothes, so I know you're a student there. You'd better show," she threatened with a glare. Gohan cursed himself. He shouldn't have given her that clue.

"Okay, Miss Videl, I'll meet you there!" he grinned and flew away.

* * *

_In Mirai Trunks' timeline. He had just finished explaining to his mom what had happened in the other time when he sensed a huge energy hurtling towards Earth. _

"Mom, I need to go. I sense a huge energy coming fast..." Trunks ran outside. The energy lessened somewhat to the point that it was below his level as it came closer. Soon he saw a dot that quickly became a person. They were moving at top speed so it was hard to differentiate their features until they landed. The first thing he noticed was that the person was a girl.

She looked fairly human. Jet black hair went in a braid down the left side of her head, tied off with a small teal band. One shorter lock hung on her forehead and was white instead of black. Her eyes were black, too. She was slender, but fit, with skin that was not extremely tan but wasn't sickly either. She had fingerless black gloves on, along with a teal top that was a turtleneck but had no sleeves and seemed to be made out of a strange, shiny fabric. Plain black pants that were loose but not baggy were held up by a gold-colored belt. Moccasins were on her feet, which were holding her in a confident stance. Her eyes flashed at the sight of Trunks.

"Hello there. I guess you're not from around here," Trunks said, taking a similar posture. The strange girl chuckled.

"No, I'm not. My name is Adia. And you are?"

"Trunks."

"Odd name, Trunks."

"Likewise." Through all of that, a slight cold breeze blew through. Neither moved anything but their mouths, staying on guard of one another.

"Enough with the introductions. I want information. This _is_ Earth, correct?" she asked, looking around but not moving her head.

"Yes. Why?" But 'why' wasn't just for asking why she'd asked. It was also silently asking why she was here.

"Information, like I said. Many years ago, I was captured by a race called the Mithilri and sent to the future in an experiment. I haven't been sent back to the past, and after learning what has happened, I don't intend to go. I've been researching what happened to my planet and my race since I was thrown into the future. From what I gather, my planet was destroyed and four men were off-world when it happened. Two were my younger brothers, Raditz and Kakarott. The others were Nappa, an idiot I don't feel inclined to talk about, and Vegeta, who I was the babysitter/bodyguard/sparring partner/friend to when he was young. If you can call what we had a friendship. I don't have many details but all my clues say that every single one of them died on Earth. Tell me. Am I the only one of my race left?" Her face showed a guarded anxiety for the answer.

"You are the last full-blooded Saiyan alive in this timeline. Raditz and Nappa were killed a long time ago. Kakarott-he went by Goku on this world-had a son, but Goku died of a heart virus and his son was killed by androids that also destroyed Vegeta. I'm Vegeta's son." She gritted her teeth. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but they did not spill over. She glared at the ground and muttered to herself for a moment before spitting words out to Trunks like some sort of vengeful viper.

"Show me your power, then. Show me that you're the most powerful being alive. And maybe I'll consider you're not a disgrace to the name of Vegeta. If you prove yourself worthy I might not try my luck and kill you," she said through her teeth. "Vegeta might never have cared who I was. And frankly, I didn't care about him when we were acquainted. But he was the Saiyan Prince, and he was the best fighter I knew. He had a strange sense of honor within his ruthlessness. He knew exactly how far opponents were willing to go and wasn't afraid to take them head on anyway. Vegeta was a _real_ warrior, and if you're the last living evidence of him, you'd better be worthy of it."

"I know what he was like. I met him in another timeline. He died there trying to kill a monster that had killed me. Both of us were resurrected afterwards." Trunks thought his words would have a calming effect-that she would find comfort in knowing a Vegeta somewhere was alive. But she grew angrier, shaking her head fiercely.

"Stop with your story. I don't want to know what you think. Fight me, son of Vegeta! Show me your power!" And to Trunks' shock, she turned Super Saiyan on the spot.

"Fine," Trunks answered, powering up very quickly to Super Saiyan 2, wanting to end it quickly without killing her. She'd known his father and was Goku's older sister . . . she didn't want to destroy the planet. If she wanted to see power, that was fine with him. But since she'd shown no malicious intentions, perhaps they could be allies at some point. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are males in Super Saiyan different than females?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Judging from your form, no," Trunks told her, "But this is a form past Super Saiyan." Her eyes popped wide, then she smirked.

"We'll see." And they were suddenly comets crashing in the night sky.

* * *

_Orange Star High School Rooftop. Videl is sitting on the cement roof. Gohan, as Saiyaman, lands beside her._

"Miss Videl?" he asked carefully. She jumped and turned on the spot.

"Ack, don't startle me like that. Not all of us have special powers like flight and weird super-strength."

"Well, anyone can fly with some training. And I only have the strength thing because of my dad's side of the family. They're all pretty strong to an extent." Videl frowned.

"Well, how can I prove I won't tell anyone about your secret?"

"If I'm supposed to trust you, you have to trust me. I'm not the bad guy, I swear. I'm not asking a lot. I don't expect you to spill about your entire life story," Gohan stumbled over his words as he went.

"What do you mean?" Videl glared, crossing her arms.

"Can we be friends? That would be a good start."

"Why in the world would I be _your_ friend?"

"Well, for one," he said, "Friends don't keep secrets if they can help it. And being friends means that we'd actually try to get along . . . and could work together." He was hesitant. Videl wasn't likely to-

"Fine, then. But I have a condition."

"Yeah?"

"That you teach me how to fly."

"Really? Sure! We can meet here after school and I'll take you to a private place I know. There I can teach you how to fly and how to do some energy blasts even, if we get to that." Videl smiled slightly.

"It's a deal. See you later, Saiyaman." She climbed down the maintenance ladder that took her to the main level. Gohan flew back home, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

_With Trunks and Adia, in a smoking crater that was an already demolished building._

Adia was pinned, and out of energy. She was unable to sustain her Super Saiyan form, and Trunks was still glowing in Super Saiyan 2 with no signs of tiring. Trunks had her down and his hands were in a ready position to blast her heart. She was gasping and hiccupping for breath, having just been taking a ton of blows to the stomach, but still had no trouble glaring at him.

"Well? Are you going to do it or not? I'm at your mercy," she hissed. And Trunks could have ended it there. She wouldn't feel a thing. But Adia looked right into his eyes. Her jet-black irises showed a guarded emotion, seemingly angry. She was cornered with no way out, though, and Trunks could tell that the guarded emotion was not the animalistic fear of nonexistence. It was a determination to live, a rebellion against what she had just stated. Her arms were still tensed, ready to defend or attack with no hope of surviving if Trunks did end it. She had said she was at his mercy-she desperately wanted not to be.

Trunks powered down and held out his hand for the strange girl. She looked shocked and confused, and looked at him like he was about to trick her.

"I don't know anyone who would let me live after all of that," she said, shifting her weight so that one of her hands could reach his, but not lifting a finger yet.

"You're not at my mercy, Adia. You didn't have an agenda against Earth. Why should I kill you with no good reason? I'd be no better than the monsters that destroyed almost everyone I loved. Besides, taking you while you're down would be a cheap thing to do." She squinted at him, staring still at his hand like it would burst into flame any minute, then had a very small smile on her face that was more amused with a tiny bit of relief than actual happiness. She took his hand. A warmth spread through his arm as he helped her up, which he found odd but ignored.

"Would you like to get some food? We can go find my mom and talk at my home. She's probably worried I got killed," Trunks said suddenly. He had been within seconds of ending this girl's life, and now he was . . . taking her out? He blushed for a second at the thought. _Jeez, where'd you get that idea? _As they flew towards where Bulma would no doubt be pacing the floor, he looked at the Saiyan and wondered exactly what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

**Yes, I meant to end both Gohan's and Trunks's thoughts the same way for this. Let me know what you guys think, as this is my first DBZ fic and probably will be my only one.**

**see ya later!**

**Flute Chick**


	2. Taking Flight, Crossing Time

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Trunks and Adia are sitting at a kitchen table. Bulma is getting food ready-Adia has just repeated what she has told Trunks so far. _

"I'm going to assume that Saiyans in general have huge appetites compared to humans. Goku could eat an entire buffet and call it a light snack," Bulma chuckled.

"It's usually the males, but female warriors have that too. To keep energy up for fighting, I would guess," Adia replied with a tight smile. She seemed extremely tense. Trunks couldn't blame her; he'd nearly killed her.

"Well, you won't have to do much of that in this house. If you want to spar with Trunks, I suggest doing it outside." Adia nodded.

"I don't think I will be sparring with Trunks. I have to find the Onyx Dragon Balls and collect them before the Mithilri do. Lorcan, their... political leader... for all intents and purposes, wants to grant himself powers that would rival the dragons themselves. The problem is that these dragon balls are spread throughout timelines and the Mithilri already have two. Lorcan will challenge me for them no doubt one way or another, so I have to stop him. He's using a crude time machine to find them. I don't have that availability. But I do have one of the seven already as well as the locations and times in which the others are." Trunks's eyes flashed. _Sounds like something I could help with. _Bulma seemed to have the same idea.

"I've developed my time machine so that the user can more frequently travel. It's also more precise on when and where it transports you," Bulma said.

"Really Mom? When was this?" Trunks asked, confused.

"I had to do something while you were gone and when it was charging, dear," she smiled.

"Surely you aren't suggesting that you help me with this? The Mithilri are ruthless and-" Adia was cut off by Trunks, who held up his hand.

"My mom will stay here and continue to help people recover from the androids' attacks. Right Mom?" Bulma nodded.

"I'm too old for going to do something like this anyway," she assured him. Trunks turned to Adia once more.

"But I'm coming with you-and we're using the new time machine. I won't just sit here when there's a threat to the universe." Adia's face showed only surprise for a few moments, then she nodded.

"Let's go then," she said. As they headed out, Trunks called back over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few minutes in your time, Mom!" Bulma sighed.

"He'd better be."

* * *

_Orange Star High-the lunch room. Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, and Gohan are all at a table together. _

"I can't believe it!" squealed Erasa. Videl groaned and questioned if she should have told them that she'd met Saiyaman.

"Calm down, Erasa, he hasn't told me who he is," said Videl.

"But that's so cool! You got to meet a real live superhero!"

"It's really not all that special. That outfit and those poses of his are pretty cheesy. The only good thing is that he agreed to teach me how to fly." Gohan frowned. He'd thought the poses and costume were cool . . . maybe he would change it and ditch the poses, then.

"Wish I knew who he was," muttered Sharpener. Then he seemed to have an epiphany.

"Hey, Gohan. You're pretty smart. Do you think you could figure out who Saiyaman is?" Gohan swallowed nervously.

"I could figure it out, but why? Videl is trying to get him to trust her and she'll find out that way. Wouldn't that kind of ruin it if I tried?"

"It's not like Saiyaman would know that you knew," Sharpener said, "He's a superhero. Obviously he wouldn't hang out with geeks." Gohan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Then he tried appealing to Sharpener's better, less shallow nature.

"It's still not fair." Sharpener did not resist the urge to roll his eyes at naïve little Gohan-who determined that Sharpener did not _have_ a better nature.

"Don't worry Gohan. Saiyaman is my problem, not yours," said Videl, glaring at Sharpener. The bell rang and each of them headed to separate classes. Gohan hadn't thought much of it at first, but he began to get nervous as the clock kept ticking to the end of the day. He wondered if meeting up with Videl was a good idea. She wasn't stupid. Sooner or later she'd figure it out. He could only hope that she found out when he wanted her to. He went to a back alley, suited up, and flew to the school roof.

"Miss Videl?" he asked, not wanting to startle her again. She turned from the edge of the school to face Gohan.

"Saiyaman. Nice to see you. Now where are you taking me to teach me how to fly? I called my father and told him I was going to patrol more often so he wouldn't freak out. I hope you can teach me," Videl said with slight uncertainty.

"You'll learn, don't worry. You'll have to learn how to control your energy first in order to do it though. I'm taking you to a field that's a good distance away from the city so there's no interruptions. I'll fly you there for now." Gohan held out his hand. Videl scowled at it for a moment, but grasped his hand. He picked her up and took off. Videl's eyes widened at the speed they moved. In almost no time, Gohan set Videl down.

"This place is beautiful," she marveled. All her life, she hadn't spent a lot of time outside of the city. The sparkling lake and hazy mountains were things she had only seen in paintings or photos.

"It's great, isn't it? I come here to swim with my brother sometimes," Gohan said with a grin. Lots of people had brothers; it wouldn't hurt to say that.

"Maybe you could invite some friends here once in a while. I don't know too many kids that get to enjoy a place like this a lot. . . back to training then." Her demeanor flipped like a switch from misty-eyed awe to determined passion. Gohan practically had whiplash from the sudden change as he nodded.

"The first step is controlling your energy. This is a sort of power that every living thing has. I've learned to sense people's powers and how big they are. If you put it in perspective, a normal human is probably about level ten if power levels have numerical value. Through training though, your power can increase. For example, yours at the moment is much higher . . . in the hundreds for sure. Probably around 120."

"That's a big difference. How does one control this . . . energy?" she said, getting back to the point. _He babbles like Gohan. But that was useful. Maybe later I can get him to tell me _his_ power level._

"You have to be still and focused. You'll feel a kind of warmth right at your heart after a while. Then you'll want to pull at that warmth, and then-" Gohan demonstrated. A crackling, glowing energy appeared in his hands. Videl leaned closer to see.

"Wow. All right then." Videl took a deep breath and held her arms out in front of herself. Staring at the space between her two hands, she did exactly as Gohan told her. She stood for exactly twenty-six minutes, focusing.

"Do you want to stop for a minute? It takes time to figure out," Gohan asked, uncertain. She exhaled, irritated.

"Fine. What do we do in the meantime?"

"Um . . . Well, do you have any tips on being a superhero? I mean is there anything I can do better? You don't have a secret identity, but you've been fighting crime a long time." Videl seemed surprised.

"Well . . . you're doing well with the fighting part of it. But . . . no offense, but your poses and costume are stupid."

"Really?" Gohan was frustrated. So it wasn't just trying to get Erasa to stop being so excited at lunch.

"Yeah. Maybe you could try something else on the costume. The poses just aren't necessary," she said, nodding.

"I'll try and figure out something new then," shrugged Gohan. And they had small talk as such for a few minutes before returning to Videl's training.

* * *

_Trunks and Adia have just landed in a new time in the time machine. Adia is tracking the dragon ball for that time and place. _

"If I'm right, we're on planet Namek, a few years before Frieza started scouring it for its dragon balls. The Onyx Dragon Balls were created by accident by some crazy Namekian, from what I understand, so it's no wonder they're so dangerous." Trunks frowned as they walked along the small island they had appeared on.

"Dangerous?" Adia stared at the ground.

"Usually, dragon balls are wished upon, then scattered far and wide to release the negative energy created when a wish is made. This Namekian wanted all of his wishes granted with no strings attached, so he created the Onyx Dragon Balls. There are no restrictions on how many wishes or what kind of wishes you make, but they come at a price. Instead of spreading themselves out and slowly releasing the energy left inside, they use the wisher as a vessel. Basically, it's like a running faucet. The energy is the water, and the wisher is the faucet. Depending on the wishes made, more energy flows through more quickly. **(A/N: I can't remember correctly but if I make a reference to GT in her little speech, I apologize. I didn't like GT myself but that concept about the negative energy is important for these new Dragon Balls.)**

"When the Namekian made a single wish, it sent a wave of evil energy through him that nearly killed him because he could not control the flow. Finally, when he realized the mistake he'd made, he wished that his creations be spread far and wide throughout space and time to prevent others from finding out about it. The Namekian, in doing this, made his dragon balls different, because even if he did die in one universe, he would be alive in the past and so forth. They are permanent and they do not scatter on their own. Lorcan knows this and wants them for granting his every whim," she growled.

"How did he find out?" asked Trunks.

"He found a version of Namek's normal dragon balls and made a wish to know what would give him exactly everything he wanted. His second wish was a means of transport to find them-thank goodness for the Namekian translator. They asked for an unreliable means when he realized what Lorcan's intentions were, so their time machine isn't very useful to them. His third wish was to see the effects of the Onyx Dragon Balls on a prisoner if they had wished for the things he wanted." She stared coldly at the green sea before her.

"You don't mean yourself, do you?" asked Trunks. Adia smiled harshly and chuckled.

"Who else? I wasn't just a time travel experiment, you know. Besides, Saiyans get stronger after being wounded and surviving. He only made a worse enemy," she lifted her chin high.

"Make that two enemies, Adia. I believe we need to find a dragon ball?" She nodded and pointed slightly to their left.

"My device tracked it to be in an area in that direction." She held up a small device that looked like a super-scouter.

"I have one for you as well. I'm sure you'll be able to read it-it was made in your language, I think. Mine's purely Saiyan lettering and symbols."

"By the way, what do the Dragon Balls look like?" Trunks fitted the high-tech device on his head. It was surprisingly readable, with letters and numbers labeled for distance, power levels, and even a small arrow labeled "Dragon Detector". Adia reached into her pocket and pulled a tennis ball-sized Dragon Ball. It was grey with three black stars in the center, but swirls like marble sliced through it as if it had cracked and oil seeped in. The iridescent black shine was strange and almost unsettling. She quickly put it back in her pocket.

"It'll be faster if we fly," Trunks said, and she nodded. They followed the trackers over miles of lush islands and green ocean, stopping over a canyon.

"Well, this was easy," said Trunks, picking up the two-star ball from the crevice seconds later. They returned to the ship, but heard a scream.

"We've got to go," Adia said impatiently.

"Hold on, it won't take long," Trunks assured her, following the scream. A small Namekian child was stuck in a tree. Trunks couldn't understand what the kid was saying, but it was obvious that they hadn't learned to fly. He flew up, brought the child to the ground, and nodded. In Namekian, the little boy thanked Trunks. Trunks simply smiled and nodded, running back to Adia.

"The boy's caretakers would have gotten him down eventually," she hissed as Trunks got into the time machine.

"I saved them a little work, then. And I saved him a few hours of anxiety. It's not like we'll see them again," he said, starting it up, "it couldn't possibly change the timeline that much. A few rumors of a benevolent stranger, maybe."

"Then what was the point?"

"It couldn't hurt, could it?" Adia frowned. _Why bother with the most trivial things? For all I'm concerned he could have died in the tree. He's not going to grow to be powerful enough to be of any use to us... _

"Just go to the next one. You've got the coordinates and date on your tracker."

* * *

_A dark room where nothing is visible._

A cool draft passed as a door opened. Some light came through, but only a silhouette of the figure who opened it was visible. The floor of the room was apparently a cool, bluish grey.

"Master Lorcan, we have located and obtained another Dragon Ball. Also, our field scouters indicate that Prisoner 666 is on the move and has recruited a companion. They now have possession of two dragon balls." It was a rough voice like that of Nappa, but with a thick accent that sounded almost like someone from the American south.

"Thank you for your report, General Marcus," replied a voice from the center of the dark room. It was deep and suave, like one would expect a movie star spy to sound, yet this voice had a certain inflection that made one uneasy.

"Sir, should I send some men to deal with them?"

"No, Marcus," smiled the voice-for one could hear amusement oozing from that location in the room, "It won't be necessary. They are collecting the Dragon Balls for us as well. No doubt we will pry them from the cold, dead bodies of these little rebels when they have collected enough. Let them have their adventure for it. I will be entering the contest for the final one anyway, rather than stealing it. If I'm going to have everything I want, I might as well have a little fun on the way." General Marcus nodded sharply.

"Master," he said, and after bowing, he left. The door closed behind him, and he was now in the bright, hospital-like hallway outside. General Marcus was no human. He resembled a great jungle cat that had been shaved, for his face was large and bony with pointy ears on top of his head. His eyes were a shade of green like acid, and he wore high-tech armor much like that which Vegeta wore when he first came to Earth. However, this armor had metal plating all over its arms and legs and was an off-white color elswhere.

"Lorcan had better know what he's getting himself into. I don't want to deal with him should he get frustrated with these Saiyans," he spat, walking away.

* * *

_Gohan and Videl, still in the field from before_

"It's getting late, Videl. You've already mastered controlling your energy, and that's a huge step! I should probably take you home."

"I'm not moving an inch unless it's into the air!" she said, furrowing her brow. Gohan sighed.

"Okay, then. I'll stop talking so you can concentrate." _Wow, she's not going to give up, is she? I don't know anyone who would go this long . . . well, except for Vegeta, but he'd teach himself or blast his teacher before really learning anything. _

Suddenly, there was a change, and Videl was a few feet in the air.

"Videl! You're flying!" Gohan cheered, rising up as well.

"Yes! I did it!" she grinned and went higher, testing out how to move one way or another.

"Want to fly back to your house? It's a lot faster than commuting," promised Gohan, knowing from experience.

"Sure . . . don't show off though. I'm still getting a hang of it," Videl warned.

"No problem!" Gohan rose in the air and faced the city. As the sun turned orange, setting in the sky, Videl took flight beside him.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and began to move forward. Gohan stayed at her side along the way. They talked as the air cooled down with night.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you all of the time. I guess I _am_ the spoiled daughter of Hercule Satan for treating you like that."

"It's no big deal. Say, are you entering the tournament this summer?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Probably, but as Saiyaman, not as myself."

"I wonder why. Most guys would want to be recognized for being strong and able to do all of those things." Gohan frowned.

"I'm not most guys. With all the craziness my family already has to deal with, I don't want them to have to deal with the press too. We like to keep a low profile when it comes to that. That's when your dad came in handy," he muttered the last bit, not meaning for her to really hear.

"What do you mean by that? My dad's the most powerful man on the planet! He beat Cell!" Gohan chuckled.

"I don't think it's funny, Saiyaman. He could probably kill you with one swipe."

"I'd die laughing because it tickled so much. Remember the power level thing I told you about? He's probably in the forties. A good fifty if he's been training a lot since the Cell Games. I'd rather not share my power level because I frankly don't know what it is."

"Why don't you tell me when you find out? I wondered when you talked about power levels why you didn't mention yours."

"If I guessed about now, with an honest answer, I'd probably be guessing too low and you still wouldn't believe me."

"Now that's a laugh," Videl said, "You'd have to be some sort of superhuman. Or not completely human at all." They landed near Videl's home just then. Gohan didn't respond to her last comment, but did tell her good night.

"Good night, Miss Videl! See you after school tomorrow!" he said rigidly before flying back home. Videl stared for a moment. _He was just laughing like my dad was nothing. And he said _I_ was more powerful than my dad . . . then got all quiet when I said he might not be fully human? Could that mean he isn't? That would certainly explain the Gold Fighter thing. . ._

* * *

_Adia and Trunks in the time machine_

"So what are we supposed to do?" Adia growled as Trunks tapped the screen. A bright red error message was blinking on the top.

"Hold on . . . I can't seem to get a lock on the next location . . . It's like it doesn't exist in my time. It sends an error message like this sometimes . . . it's like we would land in empty space . . . it's like there's no planet to land on . . ."

"I was told two of the dragon balls are part of prizes in tournaments. Perhaps it's a sort of space race?"

"I don't think so . . . there we . . . fixed it. But if we land in outer space it won't be good."

"Are you kidding me? This thing has outward cameras or something, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, just hold on . . . hey, we're on a planet. It looks like we landed in a wilderness area though, so we should be fine when it comes to freaking out natives." Adia was silent as she looked off in a direction like she knew the place and expected something.

"No . . . it couldn't be . . . the legendary off-worlders were us?" she muttered.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"This is planet Vegeta . . . and I remember now . . . When I was a child two Saiyans entered the Royal Tournament and won like it was nothing. They stayed with my family, saying they had no home of their own. The girl was a proper Saiyan, I remember, but the boy was strange and quiet at first. I remember eavesdropping on a conversation between them and my father. I didn't understand then but . . . this is Planet Vegeta from when I was very young. Raditz, my brother, was only a few years old, and-Goku, you called him?-hadn't been born yet. Vegeta, your father, was about my age then. Only about seven." Trunks was stunned._We're going to stay here?_

"So we have to pretend we are normal Saiyans and-"

"Until we get to the tournament. Only my father knew our true predicament-I remember how he acted around the two then. At the tournament we can go to Super Saiyan to fight near the end. We'll also help fight off a menace that Frieza sent to the planet in hopes of destroying us indirectly."

"This is crazy. Last time I checked, I don't really look full Saiyan," argued Trunks.

"That's easy to change. I don't either thanks to my hair and lack of tail, but one thing I did learn over the years in prison is a glamour trick. I can make anything look like anything else and turn it back and forth whenever. We can look like normal Saiyans if I figure it out correctly." Trunks raised his eyebrows but did not question her. Adia closed her eyes and snapped-the white streak in her hair vanished and she now wore battle armor akin to the kind Trunks remembered wearing in the Cell Games. She frowned when she looked at Trunks, though.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked. She shook her head.

"Your hairstyle isn't very Saiyan. I'm going to make it look like the style it is when you go Super Saiyan. . ." she snapped again, then gasped.

"No way! It's not possible. . ." she said.

"What is it?" Trunks asked. She pointed at him shakily.

"You . . ." Trunks assumed it was his glamour. He looked in the window of the time machine, which was very reflective in the daylight. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, stared back.

"What the hell?" Trunks flinched back. He looked again more closely. He was most definitely taller than Vegeta and had a slightly different-shaped face, but the resemblance was almost frightening.

"Adia," he said, turning slowly to her, "Did you happen to notice this when you were little, or were you half-blind then?"

* * *

**And done for now! I'm going to try and catch up on some other stories too so I probably won't update this one for a while. Anyone have suggestions on how Gohan reveals himself as Saiyaman? I'm at a loss for now. Oh, and you're probably wondering what Lorcan looks like . . . I won't tell! Muahahahaha! (you'll find out later when I actually figure it out myself lol) Obviously I like focusing on Mirai Trunks a lot. He's my favorite character so I guess that makes sense. See you all later!**

**Flute Chick**


	3. Gohan Teaches Videl, Adia Teaches Trunks

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Gohan and Videl at school. Erasa and Sharpener are at a lunch table off to the side._

"Hey, Gohan," Videl said, smiling a little more than usual.

"Hi Videl. What's up? You look . . . happy." Videl frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean? You sound surprised."

"You just always seem upset . . . like there's a fight about to break out 24/7."

"Well . . . Saiyaman taught me how to fly. And I'm going to meet him again tonight."

"That's great," Gohan said with a faraway look in his eyes. Videl looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? I learned how to _fly_, Gohan!"

"I guess I don't see why this is such a huge deal." Videl was obviously taken aback.

"Humans aren't supposed to be able to fly. It's huge . . . I never have to fall again. And if I want to escape an opponent that's too strong, I can fly away. There would be so many people alive today if they could just jump into the air and stay up. It's something people only dream of, Gohan. It's a huge deal." Gohan hadn't thought of it that way, actually. He'd been able to fly for a very long time . . . but he did remember the helpless feeling of falling when he was little. His dad had been there to catch him, though.

"I guess I just don't think about stuff like that a lot," Gohan shrugged.

"Falling . . . it's terrifying. When you're unable to stop it . . . when there's a force that you know you can't stop . . . flying makes you free from that, you know."

"So what else did you learn about from Saiyaman?" Gohan asked, seeing her faraway expression fade.

"Everyone apparently has a sort of energy inside of them . . . and he claims I'm more powerful than my dad, and that he's even more powerful. How am I supposed to believe that? Dad beat Cell for crying out loud," she said, nodding as if trying to convince herself.

"What if he hadn't? I know this is a stretch, but isn't it possible your dad has been lying this entire time?" Gohan asked, trying not to sound accusing.

"Are you calling my dad a liar?" Videl said sharply.

"No! I'm just pointing out it's possible that he stretched the truth to make himself look better. I was just a kid at the time, obviously, so I don't really know."

"So you think he didn't beat Cell?" she asked, hands on her hips. Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just saying it's possible." Videl shook her head.

"So what was this thing about energy?" Gohan asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Well . . ." Videl went on to explain it to him.

"Y'know, he said he was probably going to enter the tournament. Are you thinking of entering?" Videl asked. Gohan shook his head vigorously.

"Aw, come on Gohan. You might not qualify, but at least give it a go," she said encouragingly.

"I'll think about it. . ." he sighed. Well, it would certainly be an easy contest. Unless, that is, he had to go up against Videl. That would take some explaining . . . unless he explained beforehand? But how would he tell her?

"And you wouldn't believe where he taught me . . . it was this field right by a lake, way outside of town. It was beautiful. No one had paved over any of it with roads or tourist shops," she said slightly dreamily. _Maybe that would do it . . ._ _thanks, Videl . . ._

* * *

_Trunks and Adia on Planet Vegeta. Adia is leading them towards a house._

"Don't speak much if you don't have to when it comes to my younger self and Raditz. They don't know anything about it. I'll explain things to my parents, but try and learn a bit about your Saiyan heritage while we're here." Trunks felt like he was getting a lecture in school. He almost felt inclined to raise his hand before asking a question.

"Are we just keeping our names, or what? And what's our story besides with your parents?" Adia smiled.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I suppose if we just go with what feels natural, we'll figure it out. If I remember it, that means we did it right, wouldn't you think?"

"It could have been another version of you and I, though," Trunks pointed out. Adia shook her head.

"Well, we can't mess up our own future, then?" she smirked.

"Then maybe we could say we were off checking on some off-world Saiyans that haven't communicated back in some years about their status and got sidetracked when they did not seem to recall their mission, having hit their heads?" asked Trunks, remembering Goku's story. Adia seemed to know it and chuckled.

"If anyone asks-which I doubt they will-that can be our story. It's technically realistic. But Trunks doesn't sound very Saiyan . . ."

"They called me Mirai Trunks in the other timeline. Maybe Mirai?"

"Perfect," Adia said. "It sounds more similar to family names around my home . . . and trust me, on Planet Vegeta, lineage is huge," she said.

By then they had reached a small house similar to one on Earth. In the distance they could see a city, though it was difficult to tell much about said city. Adia's eyes lit up in recognition of the house.

"Mother and father enjoyed a quieter life," she murmured. Trunks nodded, but she didn't seem to be speaking to him. They landed at the door.

"Let me handle it to start, okay?" she asked. She pressed a button-a doorbell of some kind maybe-and waited. A man that looked extremely like Goku but wore very different clothes answered. An older, pregnant woman with long black curls of hair that went to her waist stood beside him, peering out at the two strangers.

"Hello, sir." Adia inclined her head, so Trunks did the same. "My name is Adia, and this is my companion, Mirai. I'd like to speak with you and your wife in private, as your daughter is eavesdropping." She looked pointedly down the small, clean white hallway, where there was a flicker of movement.

"Of course," answered the man. He even sounded a lot like Goku to Trunks. They sat down on benches that were a good enough distance away.

"Ask no questions until the end of what I'm saying. Mirai and I are time travelers from a future in which Planet Vegeta no longer exists. Frieza destroyed it and the majority of the Saiyan race in the process. After many battles on multiple planets, I can assure you that in this timeline where we come from, the monster has been killed. In another timeline, it was by Trunks's own hand, but in ours, it was my baby brother, Kakarot, who will grow and train on a small planet very far from here with no memory of his mission to destroy it. He will hit his head as a child and grow to protect the planet, called Earth. The Earthlings were generally much weaker than Saiyans, but Kakarot surpassed even Frieza in power by the time he passed away in our time due to a heart virus. He achieved Super Saiyan. The only other Saiyan that survived and had a child was Prince Vegeta, who died before his son could know him. His half-earthling son, Mirai here, has also achieved Super Saiyan."

And I am your daughter, kidnapped out of my own timeline and brought to the future to train in my imprisonment. I am Super Saiyan as well. I managed to escape my captors, however, I need to find the Black Dragon Balls to defeat them for good. One of them, as you know, is the trophy for the Royal Tournament that will take place soon. Mirai and I obviously have no place to stay without seeming extremely suspicious. Considering you are my parents, I would like to ask you," she said.

"You must be some sort of mad woman," concluded Adia's mother. Adia shook her head.

"What can I do to prove it to you?" she asked.

"First I want to ask the boy a question, for if he is the son of Vegeta, he'll answer correctly regardless of if he knew his father or not." The woman turned to Trunks, who was surprised at being addressed. So far Adia had been the focus.

"Define the Saiyan race for me, boy." _Huh?_ _Well . . . here goes . . ._

"We are honorable warriors with power that courses through our veins. Even the weaklings of our race are to be feared by others," he said. The lady seemed satisfied.

"Well said." The father turned to Adia.

"I need only see proof of your Super Saiyan powers to know the truth-both of you. My scouter will tell me your level and-"

"I'm afraid we'll break your scouter, father, even if only one of us was to turn Super Saiyan," chuckled Adia, "But I'll reach the level slowly so you understand the capacity I have. Kakarot beat me to it-he became Super Saiyan first. He'll become quite the warrior, have no fear," she smiled. The man turned on his scouter, nodding to Adia. She took a deep breath, and Trunks sensed her power rising even without the numbers rising in front of him. He wondered if his scouter would be able to read the value . . . and what it would be. It had already passed ten thousand and her father's jaw was dropping. Trunks shook his head, slightly amused.

"Adia, you should let your father use your scouter after his blows up." Trunks said as the device began to spark. He looked his own reading-157,240.

"Are you going to reach Super Saiyan today, or should I get a bed out?" he chuckled. She was taking it very slowly.

"Shut up, Mirai, I'll speed it up after his scouter breaks, but yes, give him my scouter when that happens. I'm only going slowly because I want to be sure I don't get noticed by people on the city outskirts. They'll be worried about the strange golden light." She rose up in power faster now, handing Trunks her scouter.

"How is this possible?" The scouter on Bardock's face was making unpromising noises. With no other warning, it cracked, sending smoke into the eye of its owner. Trunks handed him Adia's scouter without a word as he could feel her power level rising much faster. She was about to hit Super Saiyan when she paused and smirked at the two dumbfounded Saiyans in front of her. Then she reached Super Saiyan, a golden glow surrounding her. Her braid whipped about like a snake about to strike. Then, in seconds, she was back to the power level she'd had when they got there. Trunks merely turned Super Saiyan and then back again quickly.

"Shall we have dinner, then? I'm hungry," Adia said, strutting back to the house as if she lived there her whole life.

* * *

_Gohan and Videl, at the lake._

"So maybe we should talk, Videl. I'm not sure what to teach you otherwise right now anyway."

"I agree, we should talk . . . can you tell me something? It's been bothering me since you flew me home last time," she said, swinging her legs as she sat on the tree branch.

"Of course," Gohan said.

"When I said . . . that you couldn't be human if it was true about your power . . . you reacted weirdly. Was I right?" Gohan frowned.

"I'm not sure how to put it . . . Well, I guess a good start would be yes. I'm half-human, half-alien. My alien half is from a nearly extinct warrior race, called the Saiyans. That's where I got the Saiyaman name," he explained. Videl nodded.

"I guess I already figured you weren't human, with the Gold Fighter thing . . . only you and the people from the Cell Games can do that. Are they-"

"The last two Saiyans alive were two of them. Their kids-one of them being me-were the others. And their human friends helped too-since they've trained with my father they've managed to become extremely powerful. We were all in the Cell Games," he said. Videl gasped.

"You-wait-then you must have been the Delivery Boy they talked about!" Gohan chuckled.

"I was . . . but I wasn't a delivery boy. Obviously. And I'm sorry Videl, but your dad is a liar about beating Cell. I know that for a fact."

"And how could you know that?" she asked. It wasn't angry like Gohan had expected-just honestly asking.

"Well . . . because my father died trying, and because I finished Cell off myself," Gohan responded. Videl was silent.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not. How could I think you're more trustworthy than my own father? But he never fights anymore, and he doesn't train with me. In fact, we barely speak anymore," she said, looking at the lake blankly.

"I can't imagine that well . . . I mean, my dad died, but I was close to him as a kid. What was your dad like before the games?" He had been curious if Hercule Satan was ever not an egotistic liar.

"Pretty much the same, but he cared about me and my mom then. He wasn't as rude to other people either," she said, "But ever since the Cell Games . . . all he cares about are his women, his fame, and his money," she spat.

"What about your mom?" Gohan asked. Videl looked at him before glaring at the ground.

"She died in a car crash a few days before the Cell Games. She wasn't resurrected with everyone else because of that. Dad doesn't talk about her-it's like she didn't exist . . ."

"Maybe you ought to talk to your dad about it?"

"He never has the time but I'll get him to listen to me somehow," she said, almost to herself. "Enough with the sappy stuff though," she said, playfully pushing Gohan over, which he chuckled at.

"So what should we talk about?"

"Um . . ."

* * *

_Adia and Trunks, at Adia's home_

"Your younger version is just itching to meet us," Trunks said.

"I can tell. We don't really give her much of a chance to until after the tournament. I wish I'd paid more attention when I had been in that position. Then it would be much more fun to look back on it," Adia said.

"So we join a tournament and win?"

"Yes. We don't reveal we're super saiyans until the end of it though. And we apparently make a good showing at the ball beforehand," she muttered.

"Seriously? A ball?" Trunks said. He was fine with fighting. _Dancing in fancy outfits and talking to stuffy aristocrats? I'd rather fight Cell again._ Adia snorted at his expression.

"It's not as if I like it. I despise the dresses most of the women will wear to them anyway. It's a pain to any warrior to have to deal with it, but almost all the participants do. Some will try to scope out the competition by sneaking their scouters in and looking at power levels-which isn't allowed for participants. Not that it would matter for us. Besides, I can't dance," she said, pulling a face.

"Yet we go to it? Fine. When's the ball?"

"A few weeks' time. Most men crowd the training arenas and underground tournaments just to get some practice in. Female fighters aren't usually as intense trainers, but you'll get some. Maybe we ought to go find an arena brawl to crash," she smirked.

"Brawl sounds a lot more fun than ball," Trunks said, getting up. Adia grinned and got up, agreeing full heartedly. _That's more like it, Trunks._

* * *

_Gohan and Videl at the lake_

"Please, tell me more about yourself," Videl asked, "Anything. I want to get to know you." She looked at Gohan hopefully.

"I don't know what to tell you . . ."

"What was with the outfit when you were a kid? The others had that odd armor, and you had the same outfit as the one green man . . ."

"Piccolo? He was my mentor . . . I respect him a lot, so I guess it was a tribute to him."

"Now if you wore something like that, that would be a good Saiyaman costume. Or the armor that the others wore. Wait-Piccolo-you don't mean King Piccolo? The evil guy that-"

"He changed sides when I was little. At first it was because he didn't want the Earth destroyed when he wanted to rule it, but he eventually saved the Earth a bunch of times. He's a close family friend," Gohan said happily.

"Saiyaman, could you teach me those energy blasts too?"

"Sure! Everyone kind of has their own version of them and depending on the person, the blast will work differently. You have to concentrate your energy and bring it out, and compact it. Then you want to send it at your target. Like this-" Gohan blasted a nearby boulder. It split in half.

They spent a few hours on it, and eventually, Videl developed her own ki blast.

Videl crossed her hands in an X and held her arms far out from her body. A small, bullet-sized light formed in her palm, and three small discs orbited it at top speed an inch away. She aimed for a dying tree that had fallen on the edge of the lake, and in seconds the tree had burst into shards of wood littering the ground.

"That was amazing Videl!" Gohan smiled.

"You bet it was!" she grinned. _This is amazing!_

* * *

_At school the next day_

"Hey, guys?" Gohan asked. Erasa, Sharpener, Videl, and he were all at a table at lunch. Sharpener had his mouth full but still responded.

"Wat ith it?" Erasa made a face.

"That's gross," said Videl plainly.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to my house on Friday? We live by a lake and can go swimming and stuff. Plus my mom's an awesome cook," he said.

"Sounds like fun!" said Erasa. "Are you going to bring us there or should we drive?"

"I'll fly you over in a capsule jet if you want," he offered.

"Cool, I'll go," Sharpener answered after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Sure," Videl said. _I sure hope my dad will let me go-wait, why would it matter? It's just Gohan. _But a voice in her head that reminded her of Erasa said otherwise. _You know he's cute and you know you like him._ "Just as long as my dad'll let me. As far as he's concerned I shouldn't be close to any boy that can't beat him in a fight," she rolled her eyes. Gohan had an odd look on his face that was the result of him trying not to laugh. _By those standards, I'll start helping Goten look for an engagement ring. _Then they headed to their next class-science.

"I have an announcement to make," said their teacher, Mr. Irima. He was one of the few teachers Gohan liked and actually learned from. The man was extremely smart and seemed to not have favorites. The only thing that Gohan didn't like was that his ki extremely familiar, though Gohan didn't recognize him. His bright red-it must have been dyed- hair was always pulled back in a messy ponytail and his clothes were that of a normal teacher. But he always had an odd, annoyed look in his eyes when someone was breaking rules. He always caught them.

"Due to unusual, lucky circumstances, I have managed to arrange for a field trip starting next Tuesday and ending on Thursday to Capsule Corp. Mrs. Bulma Briefs and her family are welcoming us into her home there so we can learn about all sorts of jobs in the area. I will have a report about this trip due two weeks from today, so it _is _mandatory. There are permission slips on my desk that I expect all of you to turn in signed tomorrow. Are there any questions?"

"You said Mrs. Bulma Briefs-isn't she a Miss?" asked Erasa.

"No, she's been married for a few years now. She kept her maiden name and her husband took it as well. She also has a young son named Trunks," Gohan responded offhandedly.

"Thank you Gohan, but please raise your hand to answer a question, no matter how correct it is," Mr. Iarim said amusedly.

"How'd you know that?" asked Videl.

"Long story," Gohan said uneasily. Bulma was famous. He didn't think they'd be too happy learning he knew her on a first-name basis and hadn't told them.

"This'll be so fun!" Erasa squealed. _Yeah, as long as Vegeta doesn't decide to spar me in front of everyone. __Not like he'd care anyway. _Gohan frowned.

"I hear she's a kind of wackjob. She said in an interview that she thought Hercule Satan was a stupid liar or something like that," Sharpener said.

"Well, she isn't wrong about the stupid," Videl said, rolling her eyes. _And I'm more inclined to believe Saiyaman lately . . . Dad needs to be taken down a few notches anyway . . ._

* * *

**And that is it for now! any good? Some of you are probably yelling at your computer screen NOT THIS KIND OF FIC AGAIN! WHY, FLUTE CHICK? Well I promise the main focus of this story isn't the field trip, it's just a part of it. And judging by the cover you probably know who the 'four heroes' are. So obviously I'll say them: Trunks, Adia, Gohan, and Videl. Let me know what you think so far! Is Adia an okay OC? And as far as the planet Vegeta thing goes, I know my descriptions aren't that good, but I'm not exactly sure what it's supposed to be like. I'm going to assume, since the Saiyans are similar to humans and have more advanced technology, that basically their cities are futuristic but generally similar to human cities. No cars though-they can fly, so why bother? **

**One final thing, if you know what's odd about Mr. Irima, tell me your assumption in a review. If you don't, that's fine- you'll find out soon enough muahahahahaha!**

**See you guys later!**

**Flute Chick**


	4. Swimming, Sparring

**Flute Chick: Well guys, here it is! One of my better chapters I think. I did read it over so hopefully it's fine. If anyone has questions feel free to ask. I'm open to suggestions because I literally only think one chapter ahead. And before I forget-I think I forgot on my other chapters-**

**Mirai Trunks: If you don't get on with the story, I'll do it.**

**Flute Chick: OMG Mirai! **

**Mirai Trunks: ugh, sorry guys. She doesn't normally do intro's like this. She's really crazy at the moment.**

**Flute Chick: If you're not careful I'll make you _lose_ in your tournament fight with Gohan, mister. I'm not afraid to do it. **

**Mirai Trunks: I'm not about to lose to a third-rate . . . wow I'm spending too much time on Planet Vegeta.**

**Flute Chick: And you're not even fighting in the tournament yet! Anyway I don't own Dragon Ball Z! Only Adia is mine.**

* * *

_Mirai and Adia at a small fighting arena. It looks similar to the GR at Capsule Corp, but with weights and such off to the side. _

"Looks like the muscle heads fight here. Good. I could use a warm-up. They don't even think before they throw a punch," Adia said, stepping towards the ring.

"Hey, little girl, shouldn't you be at home?" asked one of the brutes, laughing at his own non-joke. Mirai felt a hot surge of anger at him immediately, which confused him slightly when he looked back on it later.

"No, I should be training. The tournament is coming up, and frankly I need a face to punch," she replied airily.

"What about this low-level shrimp with you?" he asked, for Mirai had turned his head away so no one would make a scene about him looking like Vegeta.

"Oh, wait, you're Nappa," Adia said in realization, smiling deviously, "A seven-year-old, third-class little girl could beat you hands down, and you expect to be a challenge for me? Please, don't waste my time." Nappa was infuriated at the light laughter she had incurred against him. Mirai tensed; the guy was going to attack. He knew she was far more powerful, but if she let her guard down she could still be injured.

"What did you say, you pompous little-" he took a swing at her. She caught his fist and flipped him over her head, crashing him into the ground. The metal floor now had a slight dent in the shape of the large man. This was a great feat, as the room had been made for Saiyan fights and should have withstood it. Murmurs broke out.

"Like I said, no challenge. I think I'll stretch before taking anyone else on. Mirai, you up for a few rounds with these guys?" she asked. Trunks nodded.

"Why not?" He strode into the arena, his arms crossed.

"V-Vegeta?!" the effect was instantaneous. He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's Mirai, like she said. I could use a warm up too, though that didn't seem like much. Prince Vegeta's strength has nothing to do with mine; even if I do look like him." He smiled at the group of men. "If I want a real challenge I'll have to be creative . . . I'll take three of you on then," he said confidently.

"Three? You must be joking," laughed one of them. They were all the same-big brutes with miniscule brains, it seemed.

"Do I look like I joke often? Give it your best shot." Three men stepped forward. Adia looked extremely amused. Not even a minute later, all three were piled on top of Nappa, unconscious.

"Might as well spar with me, huh?" Adia smirked, finishing her stretching. Trunks grinned.

"Sounds good."

* * *

_Saiyaman and Videl are on the roof of the school, Friday. _

"Gohan agreed to meet me and my friends here in a little while so we could go to his house . . . I'll have to skip on whatever lesson you have for me today."

"I'll just give you a tip for ki tracking before I head out then. You can work on it over the weekend since we won't see each other until Monday. Now that you can access your own ki, try to feel for others. In the same sense that you felt and found your own, you can feel others around you. It helps you figure out how strong someone is, unless they're suppressing their power, which I'll teach you later, and with it you can never get lost. At least I never do anymore, because if I can sense other people's kis around me, I can find one that's familiar and follow it back. Give it a try, okay?" Videl nodded.

"Thanks!" and Saiyaman flew away. In a minute or two, Gohan came up with Erasa and Sharpener.

"Ready guys?" Gohan asked. He dropped the capsule and, no surprise, a capsule jet appeared. He got in the driver's seat and everyone climbed in.

"I don't think I've seen this one out on the market yet," Sharpener said, looking closely at the controls and model number.

"Bulma Briefs is a family friend I've known for a while," Gohan admitted, "so she gives me some of the newer ones. She told me this one is the fastest she's made yet."

"You know _the _Bulma Briefs?" squealed Erasa.

"Yeah. And her husband and son, to an extent. I think I met her when I was four."

"So there's probably no point for you going on the field trip, huh?" Sharpener asked.

"Nah, I'm going . . . I have to do the report anyway and it'll be nice to stay over at Bulma's again." Erasa gushed over how it was so exciting and how Gohan had better tell her about the famous people he knew, to which he responded that he didn't think of people as famous so if they were he wouldn't know. By the time he had explained that, they were at his house. Chichi and Goten were in the front yard greeting them.

"Gohan, glad you're home." Chi-Chi smiled warmly.

"Hi Mom, these are my friends Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener," he gestured to each of them.

"BIG BROTHER!" shouted Goten, who ran at Gohan full force, knocking the teen to the ground with a tackle-hug.

"Everyone, this is my little brother Goten, and this is my mom," Gohan said in between laughs.

"The river is closer than the lake Gohan, and after that rain we got the other night it's nice and deep. Why don't you all go down there for a swim?" she said.

"Sure!" a river ran closer to their house, in and out of the lake. All of them took turns changing in the bathroom, pulling out their towels to wrap around them.

"Let's go!" Erasa said, racing after Gohan as he ran almost inhumanly fast to the lake (which for him was more of a leisurely jog). Erasa put down her towel and dove in, her ruffled hot pink bikini in bright contrast to the clear blue river. Sharpener grinned and followed her in, flexing his tan muscles. Videl rolled her eyes when he arched an eyebrow, winking at her. She dropped her towel and revealed she was wearing a black one-piece suit with a halter top and a blue flower print skirt. She dived gracefully into the water, cutting through the surface with hardly a splash. Gohan, grinning, did pretty much the opposite. He threw off his towel and did a cannonball, splashing the surfacing Videl in the process.

"Hey!" she spluttered when he came up. He smiled sheepishly, the famous Son grin plastered on his face.

* * *

_Adia and Mirai in the fighting ring_

"Now that we're both at base level, it'll be far more evenly matched," Adia smirked, suddenly leaping at Mirai at a high speed and sending a flurry of attacks that would slow him down-at his joints and neck, mainly.

"Is that so? I've learned a lot of different techniques while training in the past on Earth, you know," he said, dodging and blocking her hands that were blurred to those who would have been watching had they not been knocked out by the 'warm up' round that the two had arranged.

"It is," she smirked, "and you're not the only one who has learned techniques from other planets," she said, making her point by twisting around a fist he sent directly at her jaw, showing off her flexibility even more as she dropped suddenly into a crouch position and swiped her leg around in a circle like a break dancer, in effect hooking her foot behind Mirai's knees and compromising his balance. In the air it wouldn't have mattered, but they were on the ground, and Adia took this sudden advantage to pin him down on the floor.

To pin him effectively however she should have had his hands immobile and still be in a position to finish him. She had her hands on his forearms pinned down and was standing on his ankles, concentrating her energy at these points so he couldn't move. But she couldn't either unless she let him go. They were in that position for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do to get free in Mirai's case and trying to figure out how it was possible finish him in Adia's case.

"If we were using ki blasts this wouldn't be a problem," he commented, rotating his wrists. Adia made a sort of feral sound in frustration as she responded unhappily.

"Correct. But if you can throw your opponent out of the ring in the first ten minutes of the round then there's no need to resort to it. No flying either. Those are the rules."

"I have yet to meet a Saiyan who would follow rules like that." Mirai snorted.

"It weeds out the weaklings more quickly," Adia said. That made more sense. Then she released him, standing and stretching.

"We should leave before they wake up and get angry," Mirai advised, as some of the unconscious lumps of muscle and armor were beginning to stir.

"Good idea, let's go get some food at home. It's getting late."

* * *

_Videl at the edge of the river. Erasa and Sharpener are still in the water._

"I'm going to grab some snacks for us," Gohan called over his shoulder. Videl nodded, glad he was walking away and therefore wouldn't see her blush at her own thoughts. _He's so muscular . . . he's not just puppy-dog kind of cute. He's really hot._ She thought to herself. Shaking her head, she searched for something else to think about. _Not Gohan . . . Saiyaman's tip for training? Sure, why not? Hm . . . _Videl concentrated. _What did he say? It's like finding the energy within myself . . . so I just have to be still and relaxed like before . . ._ Videl focused, her eyes closed. She could feel her own energy, so she tried to move the sense for it elsewhere, expanding her focus. Two small energies were in front of her, moving slightly. It was Sharpener and Erasa, no doubt. Videl decided it was like different lights-the stronger they were, the brighter they were. And each one had a sort of color that was familiar. She tried to sense Gohan and found him- he wasn't heading towards the house, though. His energy was stronger than she expected, so she was able to follow it easier. It was going farther away . . . to a higher point on the river. Maybe he was going to swim back down and surprise them? Videl smiled.

_Not if I catch him first. If that's not what he's doing, I can still talk to him in private about . . . what? _Videl wondered. _Oh well, I'll figure it out when I get there._

"I'm going to go upriver if that's okay with you two," she said, rising to her feet. Sharpener and Erasa didn't respond though, and when she looked, she knew why.

"UGH! Get a room, guys!" she said, storming off. The two shot away from each other like torpedoes, having just been kissing. _Well at least I don't have to deal with Sharpener's incessant flirting anymore._

Videl marched along the river, too frustrated and embarrassed by catching the two kissing right in front of her that she didn't even notice the familiarity of the area. She could sense she was getting closer to Gohan regardless. It was only when she reached the thinning trees that she recognized exactly where she was. Her jaw dropped as Saiyaman waved at her from where they normally trained together, not wearing his mask. He wore a sheepish grin-the same one he had when he'd splashed Videl earlier.

"I take it you figured out ki tracking?"

"GOHAN, YOU HAD BETTER DO SOME EXPLAINING!"

* * *

_The dark room from before aboard an alien ship_

"Master, I don't think it's wise to not just take the dragon balls," a low female voice said. She sounded like a distressed movie starlet straight out of 1950's Hollywood.

"Understand, Ventas, that they can't possibly defeat us. The most powerful one is merely Super Saiyan 2, and you know exactly how high our power levels are. We can squash them each easily, like bugs," the man, Lorcan, said amusedly.

"Sir, I'm just saying realizing your goal and crushing your enemies could be done in one fell swoop," she implored.

"That, my dear, would be much less fun," he chuckled. "And you know exactly why I have to destroy them myself. Or do you need a reminder?" There was a slight intake of breath from the woman as if he had suddenly hit her, though she made no sign of defending herself or retaliating, and there was no sound of contact from a physical blow.

"No, sir. They are a vile, cruel race with no clue what their actions have incurred; in every dimension they exist, they should be obliterated." The man made an agreeing noise, and then took a deep breath as if steadying himself.

"Ventas, go explain to General Marcus the story just as I told you. I tire of that man easily-you can deal with him."

"Yes, sir," the woman said with a hint of disappointment. She left into the stark hallway just as Marcus had previously. This was a different sight than the brutish cat, though. A tall, strange, terribly beautiful woman with deep violet skin stood in the door. She wore knightly armor and a silver circlet that curled around her pointed ears. Her black hair was plaited down her back, weaved almost like a sort of tapestry. Long, red, dagger-like nails were prominent on each finger. She looked at them, as if seeing if polish had worn off, and rolled her reptilian green eyes.

"The cat had better be in for a shocker. He never liked this mission to begin with. I'll have to be sure to use small words with him or he won't understand our cause." With that, the leering figure of Ventas seemed to float down the hallway in silence. Lorcan still was in his dark room. _They can't possibly win. Not again. Especially that 666 girl . . . I refuse to let her escape my grasp again._

* * *

_Gohan and Videl in the clearing._

"What do you want to know, Videl?" Gohan responded calmly. Videl took a deep breath to cool her temper.

"Why would you keep this a secret from me, for one? And why don't you go to my father and tell him to stop with the glory speeches when you were the one to do in Cell? And . . . why choose to tell me now?" Gohan thought for a minute.

"Well, to start, I didn't tell you at first because you were asking in a way that made me feel like you were going to tell the world. I didn't trust you as much then. As for your dad, I don't mind him taking the credit for Cell. I like my privacy. Though him telling everyone about 'light tricks' and that all my friends and family are frauds I could do without. And why I'm telling you now? . . . well, because I think I can trust you. I know you better now."

"Son Gohan, the Great Saiyaman, the Gold Fighter . . . much better than Nerd Boy," Videl laughed. Gohan nodded, glad she seemed to be okay with it.

"Can you tell me more about your past, Gohan? What was your father like?"

"Well, first off, my father was Son Goku, and-"

"The previous WMAT winner?! He's your dad? Wait . . . he's one of the last Saiyans, right?"

"He was," Gohan said, reminding Videl with a shock that Goku was indeed dead. It was like he had dumped a bucket of ice on her-she'd completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I forgot-" she said, but Gohan put his hand up.

"It's fine, you didn't do anything. I miss him but I've accepted his death," he responded.

"Were you close to him?" Videl asked.

"Yeah. I looked up to him so much . . . he was the best . . ." Gohan smiled, looking off to the sky. Videl smiled at the admiration he had.

"I was the same with my mom. I wanted to make her proud . . . that's partially why I fight crime, because she always said to do the right thing was better than doing nothing any day."

"I wish I could have met your mom . . . well . . . there's obviously more to my story than just what I've told you so far, but I think that's enough for today, huh? I'll tell you the rest as we go." Videl nodded.

"The rest of it can wait. I'm just glad you're being honest with me."

* * *

_Mirai and Adia, weeks later, preparing for the__ ball_

"You are required to go if you want to fight, Trunks," Adia said from the other room. Bardock had outfitted Trunks in old preserved battle armor that was mainly for show. It was silver plated with black fabric underneath.

"I know, I know. Is there anything to do besides dance and watch people?"

"Tomorrow the tournament starts, calm down. Everyone deals with it-the preliminaries are in the morning because everyone hates the ball from the night before and just wants to throw punches. That round basically a gigantic arena with everyone in it and the last sixteen people standing get to go in. But if you hide in a corner until the end like a coward, the King, who is the referee, will likely have the second to last person stay. The first person to attack is almost always the first one out though. But tonight everyone just tries to see who their competition is. It's not like I want to go either, but if you want to fight tomorrow . . ." she trailed off.

Mirai Trunks walked out into the main living area with Bardock, his wife, and little Adia and Raditz. The two children were entering the fight, as was Bardock who was bringing his wife to the ball as a guest. The young ones looked very uncomfortable. Adia's younger version glared up at him from a silky red ball gown that she was constantly adjusting, obviously unhappy about the attire.

"You're entering too?"

"Yes." She chuckled, and started telling him matter-of-factly what was going to happen, her hands on her hips in an imposing manner.

"Good luck," she snorted, "Prince Vegeta is going to be in it, and so am I. I don't think the likes of you will stand a chance against the Saiyan Prince-your likeness to him means nothing about your power."

"I agree." She looked surprised at his smirk. "Looks have nothing to do with power levels. And power isn't everything in a fight, either." The little girl narrowed her eyes at him, then scoffed.

"Pfft, only weaklings with stupid tricks to aid them say that."

"You don't know that. Power is not the only thing in a battle that matters. Who cares how strong you are if you can't hit your opponent? And what kind of a victory is it when you fight with 'stupid tricks' and win? Where's the honor in that?"

"Honor . . . you even _sound_ like Prince Vegeta," she chuckled.

"Mirai?" asked his Adia, coming into the room. _Wait, _my_ Adia?_ She had her hair in loose curls hanging down her back and wore a deep navy dress with cream-colored trim on the skirt and ruffled sleeves. Gold wire twisted into her hair as if it was a part of it and created a sort of pattern on her forehead like her armor had been when they first met. _Like some sort of warrior princess. Dangerous and beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking? I barely know her . . . _

"Are we going or not?" she asked, hands on her hips identically to the younger version of herself when she'd insisted Mirai wouldn't win the tournament.

"I believe we're all ready," smiled her mother slightly. "Let's go."

* * *

**Flute Chick: Nice? Bad? Think I should focus more on Gohan and Videl or Mirai and Adia? Well, I'm attempting to keep it even, so the next part will be an entire chapter with Mirai and Adia, and then the one after will be completely Gohan and Videl. After that hopefully things will get more interesting. **

**Gohan: Are we ever actually going to meet up, or are Trunks and I just going to send the villain between our dimensions in a sort of Ping-Pong thing? Because honestly we haven't hung out in a while.**

**Flute Chick: *mysteriously* You'll just have to see . . .**

**Mirai: We could just come after you for answers. *turns SSJ***

**Gohan: *turns SSJ* Now will you tell us what's going to happen?**

**Flute Chick: Eep! Uh, see you guys later! *Instant Transmission***

**Gohan: How did she do that?**

**Mirai: Adia _did_ say she learned different techniques on other planets. Maybe she taught her?**

**Gohan: If that's the case, all her OC's taught her everything they know, and are on her side.**

**Adia: That's correct. You two should probably run. *turns SSJ* **

**-Bye Guys!-**


	5. Dance, Fight, and Scream

**Here it is guys! Now we get a closer look with Mirai and Adia!**

* * *

_In the Grand Ballroom of the Saiyan Palace_

"I just hate this dress!" cried out the little girl. Her brother Raditz seemed to be in no better a condition. Despite the tapestries and gilded ceilings, the children were too uncomfortable in their outfits to enjoy the elaborate ballroom.

"Relax, Adia," chided her mother. "You'll get to fight tomorrow. Tonight we show a different kind of strength. We show patience." She smiled at her husband, Bardock, and he threw his head back and laughed.

"That sounds an awful lot like the girl that I met at my first ball. I then recall fighting her the next morning." he grinned at his wife. Mirai looked at the Adia who had her arms crossed, an amused smirk playing on her lips. It was _his_ Adia-but why did he continue to think of her that way? She was fierce and courageous, that was for sure. And beautiful . . . _no, what are you thinking?_ He shook his head.

"What do you say about it, Mirai?" the very subject of his thoughts asked.

"Hm? Sorry, I was thinking." She rolled her ebony eyes.

"I asked what you think about Freeza's decision to ally with our rivals, like Zarbon and the Ginyu Force."

"Erm . . . I don't really think it's the best idea. They're strong but I don't trust them, or Freeza." Bardock seemed to approve of his opinion.

"Let's go eat a little before we dance," Adia pulled him to a table on the side. She handed him strange food. When he didn't know how to eat it (it looked like a sandwich but was an odd color and was half-covered in sauce) Adia demonstrated by taking a bite out of the sauce-drenched end. He followed suit-it tasted like a hamburger almost, but the sauce reminded him of honey.

"I don't suppose you asked me about Zarbon and the others to just strike up friendly conversation?" he asked. Her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Not exactly. I . . . wanted my father to approve of you . . ." she trailed off to a quiet murmur, "I assume too much it seems. You would never guess my thoughts on you, Mirai."

"I did hear that, you know," Mirai said. She bit her lip.

"I know next to nothing about you. I have spent little time with you. Yet I can't seem to _not_ think of you," she confessed. Her, too? He felt his face grow warm. His mother had told him how she and Vegeta had ended up together. _"He really was an arrogant man. I couldn't stand it. And I was nothing to him . . . or so I thought. Neither one of us could seem to forget the other, though, and when I said it, he seemed quite excited even if he did try to blow it off . . . no matter what others might think, he wasn't heartless. He was too proud to show his emotions all the time, but I saw past that for a while-he let his guard down for me."_ Mirai tried to imagine a future without Adia. Being alone or with some other girl just didn't seem right.

"What's the custom for courting on Planet Vegeta?" Mirai asked suddenly. He hadn't known where it came from, but he knew his feelings for Adia were not simply platonic.

"A man who cares about a woman would normally ask the woman to dance in our particular situation," she smiled. _Please, don't scoff and make me feel stupid for this . . ._ she thought.

"Well then, would you dance with me, Adia?" he asked, taking her hand.

"That sounds wonderful," she said with a small smile. Little did the pair know that on the inside, both of them were relieved, excited, and nervous all at once. They carried on with calm grace to sweep across the stained-glass floor. Their dancing did not go unnoticed. The younger guests seemed disgusted by the budding romance, as did many of the men. A few other couples paid no attention, simply lost in their own world as they glided along with each other. It was sooner than expected when the night came to a close and everyone had gotten their parting words from King Vegeta:

"I look forward to the tournament tomorrow. Rest well and be ready." Adia and Mirai paused; they had been dancing the entire time. With a small burst of confidence, Mirai leaned close to Adia and their lips met. Gasping, Adia returned the favor. The couple was lightheaded as they left and each fell asleep, dreaming still of dancing together.

* * *

_The next day, a large arena in a similar style to that of ancient Rome. A hundred or so fighters stand in the center, and every seat in the stands is taken. King Vegeta sits on a high throne above the watching crowd._

"Welcome, everyone. There will be no killing, no interference from the crowd, and no dishonorable tactics in order to qualify. The last sixteen that are still able to fight will qualify; no flying is allowed. Begin." There was some time when everyone stood defensively. Mirai remembered Adia's words well about this. _The first one to fire a shot will be swarmed-it only makes sense. I could use some exercise,_ he smirked and looked at Adia next to him, who seemed to have the same idea. As one, they knocked out the people nearest to them in a single hit. Others came to fight them in a flash, just as predicted. As it became apparent that the two were not going down easily, the other fighters thought almost the exact same thing: _Weed out the weaklings, then deal with those idiots._

However, Mirai wouldn't have it. He started sending small blasts out into the crowd.

"Cowards!" he snarled, "Fight me!" a ki blast whirred past his head from across the arena.

"You dare call me a coward?" a familiar voice said, the source of the ki blast.

"No, just the idiots who gave up on challenging me, Prince Vegeta," he smiled, smirking at his adolescent father. Then he continued, imitating Vegeta's raspy tone.

"After all, they're mostly weaklings unworthy of me." The prince's eyes widened at seeing a near replica of himself say this in his own voice. He sneered and began to fight Mirai. The demi-Saiyan held back enough so that he could keep his father busy but still not be beaten.

As they went into intense battle, Adia was holding off six fighters at once, not even seeming to break a sweat. She was having difficulty repressing her power, in fact. Other battles went on around them. King Vegeta watched with interest. The new fighters were strong. Normally someone with that skill would have joined at a young age to gain experience, but he did not recognize them. Yes, they looked familiar-similar to his son and the girl that he sparred with often-but he could not place a name to either one. It was a short time later that sixteen people stood among unconscious and injured warriors.

"Well done. Each of you will choose a number and it will determine who you go against. Report to the main arena in the palace after you receive your number." He tossed small rolls of paper into the ring like it was some sort of dart game. Everyone caught one. Mirai looked at his- number sixteen.

"What number are you?" he asked Adia.

"Ten. You?"

"Sixteen." The younger Adia looked at me with a sadistic sort of glee-a hunger to win.

"I'm fifteen! You're not going to last too long," she smirked. Bardock was number nine-he glanced at the elder version of his daughter with a trace of apprehension. She simply smiled back.

The arena was simple. A white circular panel marked off the boundaries. A timer on the dark walls signified how much time was left before they could use energy blasts and flying. The stands here were darkened- a lone light shone on the arena, so no audience member could interfere in any way.

"Numbers one and two, report to the ring. Other fighters stay at the wall on the side." Simple fights with little interest to either Adia or Mirai passed by. Mirai beat his opponents with such a lack of difficulty that he was bored. In the semi finals, he was to fight his Adia, and Prince Vegeta was in the opposite match against an old man who was apparently a great tactician. Those two went first-through raw strength, Vegeta won, even if the old one came close with a surprising burst of speed and heat-seeking blasts.

"Do you want to fight him?" Adia asked Trunks as they stretched, readying themselves.

"I do, but that's not exactly your concern. I'll win anyway," he smiled.

"If you're so confident . . . Ten minutes, we fight normal. Then we include flying and blasts. . . we can go Super at any opportune moment," she smirked, "And if it takes too long, you can power up higher . . . not that you'll get past me any other way."

"Your match will begin in three, two, one. Fight!" called King Vegeta from his seat. The timer began-not that Mirai could read it. They circled each other, trying to find a spot to strike. Adia growled after a few moments and sprang, sending a fist right at Mirai's shoulder. He blocked and retaliated, swiping back at her left arm. They moved at high speeds that were difficult for the crowd to follow, even as accomplished warriors. Sending strikes through each other's defenses proved nearly impossible, so each attempted to catch the other by surprise. Adia stayed low to the ground, attempting to keep her speed up. Trunks stood tall and firm in the center of the ring, not moving an inch, but also not knocking the female fighter out because of her speed. Before they knew it, the timer was done. Both were in the air faster than one could say "Saiyan". The crowd had been extremely intrigued by the two strangers.

"Kirako!" Adia shouted, sending a multicolor ki blast at Mirai's chest. He blocked it with ease, deflecting it to the floor.

"Let's be serious," he said in a perfect imitation of Vegeta's voice, complete with smirk. He powered up to Super Saiyan, blasting at Adia without another word. She barely dodged it, landing on the arena floor. Hissing like some sort of cat that got drenched in water, she powered up as well, rising again to Mirai's level.

"Care to try that again?" she asked, getting into a stance. Instead of blasting, he threw himself at her, a flurry of strikes erupting between them. Some in the audience attempted to read their scouters, only to have the devices overload.

"What _are_ they?" asked Prince Vegeta, eyes wide. The king was in total shock as well. _So this is Super Saiyan?! I thought it was mere legend! HOW!? _

They were fighting each other with no end in sight. Neither seemed to tire or let the other through.

"It seems there's only one way to continue," Mirai told her. Adia growled.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" She sent bullet-like blasts at Mirai that exploded on contact. Even with that, he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 before her eyes.

"Neither will I," Mirai said simply before sending a blue blast right at her heart that knocked the Saiyan girl out of the ring. They both powered down and Mirai offered a hand to help her up.

"This seems familiar," Adia commented, taking his hand with a smile.

"The final round is Prince Vegeta against Mirai," the king managed to announce. Vegeta looked at Mirai with a slight bit of fear.

"What was that?" he asked as they stepped into the arena.

"You don't need to worry about that. I won't power up to that level." This angered the prince.

"Why won't you fight me at full power then? What are you hiding?"

"No challenge," Mirai replied, "You'd be floored in a second. It's not as if you threaten me even at this level." They slowly moved into stances. Surprisingly, Mirai seemed to be on the ropes for a while. Then, just as the timer for hand-to-hand combat reached ten seconds, he left an opening. Vegeta took his chance, wanting to take the mighty warrior down.

The crater made by the impact of the Saiyan Prince was stared at for a long time as realization flooded through everyone. Mirai had feinted, taking his teenaged father by the arm and flinging him into the wall. Vegeta promptly fell to the floor.

"What did I tell you?" Mirai said to the prideful prince.

* * *

_Weeks later, at Bardock's__ home_

The crisis had been averted-there was no invasion of Planet Vegeta thanks to an 'anonymous' letter. Events were coming close to the point that Frieza would wipe out most of the Saiyan race. Adia and Mirai knew that they could not prevent this, but it was difficult for them to leave besides. Saying goodbye was the hardest part.

"When you are older, remember this," Adia told her younger self, "remember your home and your heritage. You will be far from this place with strangers from other worlds. Do not forget where you come from." The girl frowned.

"Where are you going that we won't see you again?" Looking at her doppelganger, Adia patted the head of the Saiyan child.

"Mirai and I are on a mission that requires us to go into dangerous territory with little supplies. It will be long before we meet again if we ever do." She hugged her mother and her father, shook the hands of the children who looked at her oddly, and went to the time machine, telling Trunks to meet her there.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay," Mirai said, nodding to both parents.

"You're most welcome, Prince Mirai," said Bardock under his breath as they shook hands. Exchanging a smile with the man, he began to head for the door.

"Goodbye," said the young Adia. Mirai waved his farewell.

* * *

_The Time Machine_

"It malfunctioned like this on Vegeta, remember?" Adia soothed.

"But that made sense," Mirai said, frustrated. "In my time, there is no Planet Vegeta. The coordinates would have us in empty space. But there _is_ an Earth in my original time. What is going on?" he growled.

"Check the outer cameras, then, like before. There may need to be repairs done," Adia said. He nodded and glanced at a small screen. He tensed, looking closer.

"Wait a minute . . ." The screen showed the empty void of space. Then there was a beeping sound.

"A transmission?" He pressed a button. Three figures were facing them, smirking. Two were nearly identical-lithe, snakelike creatures- but for their hair length and the fact that one was male and one was a female. The third was like a hairless cat on two feet. The girl spoke.

"Hello. My name is Ventas. This is my brother Zigdiad and my comrade Marcus." Adia clenched her fists as her face contorted in rage. It was clear these were her captors.

"This is a recorded message. 666, I know you have found an ally. Both of you know that we consider you enemies, but our leader, Lorcan, especially has a vendetta against you. You, ally of our prisoner, take this as our warning. Only pain comes from the Saiyan race, and we will make any friend of them suffer." The screen cut to a video of Earth, with Marcus floating in space. He sneered and sent a huge blast right at the planet. There was a flash of light-then empty space, just like Mirai had witnessed outside.

"NOOO!" screamed Mirai. Tears formed at the corners of Adia's eyes-the first to spill in years. She held him close to her.

"Mirai . . . I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I hadn't come to you, this wouldn't have . . ." Mirai shook his head, assuring her that she couldn't have expected it to happen.

"Where can I go from here? They took all I had left. I didn't even have much, thanks to the androids. My mom . . . and now . . ." he wanted to hit something, but there was nothing. Nothing but Adia and the time machine, and he had more sense than that.

"Mirai, you had this time machine before I came here. You must have used it. Can you go back to the place you used it with?" He grimaced.

"I can. They're the only friends I can think of . . . we might even be able to stop Lorcan with them. We can end it." They clasped each other's hands.

"We will," Adia replied.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? I can't write fight scenes to save my life, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Gohan and Videl's field trip is next-hopefully it's not too bad . . . **

**See you later guys!**

**Flute Chick**


	6. Eat, Kiss, and Cry

**Now here's where Gohan and Videl are at . . .**

* * *

_On Tuesday at school_

Gohan groaned as he walked toward the bus. Apparently Mr. Irima was going to make an announcement after roll call. Their class piled in promptly, excited for the opportunity to meet celebrities.

"Sharpener."

"Here."

"Erasa."

"Here!"

"Katie . . . Angela . . . Gohan . . . Eric . . . Videl . . . everyone's here then. Now, you all will be very pleased to know that some new students will be joining us the day we return to school. However, I will not have the opportunity to teach these newcomers, as I will no longer be teaching at Orange Star High. Mr. Neilson, who was with you last year, will be returning to his old post. I'm afraid I was only a substitute while he was on medical leave. The Briefs family will be supervising you during this trip. Mr. Neilson will grade the essay I assigned. I hope you all do well and welcome your two new classmates." And with that, the class was buzzing.

Gohan frowned. "That's odd. I know the last new student was me . . . wonder who they are?"

"We'll find out when we meet them, I guess," said Videl. The bus pulled up to Capsule Corp and a woman with blue hair walked outside to greet the class-Bulma. Everyone ran outside eagerly.

"Hello everyone! I'm Bulma Briefs. Before we head in, I'd like to share some rules. First and foremost, you may not go on the third or fourth floors. They are the living quarters for my family and family friends, as well as high-clearance labs. The first floor also has some rooms you are not allowed in, but the doors will be locked so you can't get in even if you try. And if you value your lives, avoid my husband, Vegeta-he'll be training most of the time, but if you see him, please just leave him alone. He has a temper and he's a martial artist. Obviously this is a dangerous combination. Also, my young son Trunks and his friend Goten like to play pranks. I would keep my distance. As for my older son . . . if you run into him, feel free to speak with him. He needs to be more social," she laughed. Gohan sensed a familiar ki in the GR with Vegeta. It wasn't Trunks-and yet . . . he shook his head, unsure. The older son thing had him curious too.

"Also, the rules of your school apply here. If you want to ask a question or have a comment, raise your hand. I'm going to take you to your rooms to unpack first, then we'll have a tour and free time for the day." She had the class line up to receive their room keys. When Gohan came up to her, she gasped.

"Gohan! I didn't know you were in this class!" And embraced him in a bear hug. His classmates were now whispering amongst themselves, only silenced by a glare from Bulma.

"I'm assuming you'll want to stay in your room, right?" Bulma asked. Gohan nodded, embarrassed. _There goes trying to be discreet. Might as well be comfortable in the process of all this._ The blue-haired woman then proceeded to hand out room keys and lead them to the guest quarters.

"Your room number is on your key. There are security cameras, so no funny stuff," she warned. Gohan didn't have any luggage-after all, he spent time at Capsule Corp so often it was like his second home.

After about five minutes of settling in, the intercom turned on. A female voice-one that he didn't recognize-spoke.

"Lunch is in ten minutes. Maps of Capsule Corp are located next to the televisions in you rooms. Son Gohan please report to the GR for a private meeting." He frowned. Normally Bulma made announcements-who was this? But nonetheless he went to the GR.

* * *

_The Gravity__ Room_

"Mr. Irima?" Gohan said, walking in. For that was the only person he recognized-a strange girl about Gohan's age stood beside him. She had obsidian eyes and hair with a strand of white hanging in her face.

"Not quite . . . sorry for the trick, but I needed to see the situation without alerting anyone of my presence. Adia, the glamour?" And as if someone had flipped a switch, Mirai Trunks was standing in Mr. Irima's place. He looked barely older than when he had met Gohan was a kid.

"Trunks?!" He smiled slightly.

"Hey, Gohan. You've grown. I go by Mirai now. Officially my full name is Vegeta Mirai Briefs . . . you can guess who insisted on that." Gohan grinned, imagining the Saiyan Prince arguing to get his way.

"Well you haven't changed much. How long has it been for you?"

"Let's see . . . no more than two years. According to the Briefs' documents, I'm your age, but in reality I believe I'm twenty or so." The girl had been silent so far.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked tentatively. She had no emotion in her expression until he addressed her-and then, it was a glimmer of curiosity.

"Adia is my name. I'm a time traveler from another era-I'm your father's older sister." Gohan's eyes popped open wide to stare at her. A saiyan? Well, if Mirai trusted her . . . obviously she wasn't as destructive as Raditz in this case.

"Whoa . . . well, nice to meet you, Adia. I'm Gohan," he said, bowing slightly in respect to his aunt.

"Mirai's Earth was destroyed by people called Mithrili . . . they plan to collect a strange version of the Dragon balls and use it to gain control over every dimension and to get some sort of revenge on every Saiyan in existence. I don't know what happened in their original dimension that made them this way, but whatever it is, we have to stop them. I met Mirai after escaping their ship and we found a couple of these Black Dragon Balls." She held up one to show Gohan.

"The final one is part of the trophy for the upcoming martial arts tournament. We're living in this timeline now not only for convenience of the tournament, but because this is the only place we can call home." All of this was very matter of fact, as if she had no connection to the events. Mirai looked at her oddly. Gohan groaned.

"So I _have_ to enter? Well, so much for no reporters . . ." Mirai chuckled.

"According to Mom, we used to have that problem . . . until she asked Vegeta for help. I doubt they'll mess with you if they do find out anything in particular. As for Adia, she's going to be staying with you guys from now on as 'Adia Kakarota Son', your cousin. Let's head to lunch; I'm starving!" Gohan processed the information as well as he could while they walked down to the cafeteria area. It was like a 1950's diner when it came to style (Bulma's idea, obviously) but had robots, not waitresses, to bring in the food (again, Bulma's idea). It was a wonderful place to eat. Bulma had everyone in seats and quiet before she explained how to order.

"Tell the robots what you want in detail and you will get your order within five minutes." Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener were all at one of the u-shaped booths when the electronic waiter came to take their order. Adia and Mirai sat with Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta

"I'll have a hamburger with no condiments, one serving of French fries, and a diet Coke," Sharpener said. Erasa ordered similarly, as did Videl.

"The Gohan lunch, please," Gohan said clearly to the machine.

"What do you usually get?" Erasa asked. Gohan smiled sheepishly.

"Um . . . a lot?" His explanation was proved when enough food for ten people all piled on one tray was delivered to Gohan. Bulma cleared her throat as this was brought out.

"Don't make everyone else lose their appetites. Everyone needs a chance to eat lunch before we get to the tour, so refrain from making anyone sick." The demi-saiyans pouted at this, and both Adia and Vegeta glared at her for a moment before consenting to wait. When all the students were done, they watched in slightly disgusted fascination as the mountains of food were inhaled. They had seen Gohan eat and assumed that he was just an oddball-but it was clear that they all had bottomless pits for stomachs. When everyone had finished eating, Bulma began the tour, explaining each wing of the building in detail. The labs for new inventions, the medical ward, development areas, the gardens, the pool, the gym, and a few of the testing labs were visited. Having seen it all already, Gohan, Mirai, and Adia looked on with little interest. The other students were in too much awe of where they were to notice this, or Mirai and Adia in general.

Videl took Gohan aside during their free time.

"The Briefs . . . minus Bulma . . . they're Saiyans, too, right?"

"Yeah, and the girl with them. She's apparently my aunt . . ." She narrowed her eyes for a moment, then shrugged.

"I've heard crazier and seen you prove it . . . Sure, why not? Anyway, would you spar with me for a little bit?" Gohan frowned.

"I don't want to hurt you, Videl. You know how-"

"I know you wouldn't hurt me," she interrupted. "And I'm not _that_ fragile." She crossed her arms in protest.

"Okay . . . I'll give it a shot. If I happen to go too far let me know," he warned. However, he got a feeling that she wouldn't say if he hurt her, despite the fact she nodded. She would have made a great Saiyan with all her pride. They headed to the gym together and took stances in a side ring, separate from the weights and exercise machines.

Oddly enough, it was more of a dance than a fight, because neither one really seemed hurt by the end. The moves were analyzed and anticipated by either party and countered. It was as if they'd planned it from the beginning. Luckily no one was in the gym at that moment to see nerdy Gohan and famous Videl sparring. If anyone had, it would have been quite the shock. However, Videl was tiring. Her moves were not as clear-cut as they were in the beginning, and yet Gohan showed no signs of fatigue. Videl had to be clever if she wanted to win.

Luckily, Videl was indeed a clever girl.

She was up close to Gohan, and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Their faces were inches apart as he blocked an obvious strike from Hercule's daughter. She took the opportunity and closed the distance between them, catching Gohan's lips in a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and Videl pushed Gohan out of the ring in the process. However, because it was on a slight ledge above the regular floor, the two went tumbling off of the platform together.

"Gohan . . . I . . ." Videl blushed. Gohan's face was red as well, and they both hurriedly got up.

"Well, you won," Gohan admitted, scratching the back of his head. Videl looked at the ground, embarrassed.

_You like Gohan, _said Erasa's voice in her head triumphantly.

_I know,_ she replied. Meanwhile Gohan was having a mental conversation with himself as well.

_Kami . . . I didn't think Videl would . . . she likes me? I . . . well she _is_ very pretty. And she's actually really sweet now that I got her to be my friend . . ._ In a snap decision, he kissed her again, following both his heart and his head.

"Videl . . . would you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. Miss Satan smiled at her Gohan. _I could get used to that . . . My Gohan . . ._

"Yes," she replied.

* * *

_As they packed to go back to school_

Gohan sighed. It had gone off without a hitch. Bulma left him alone for the most part, Goten was grounded from coming to Capsule Corp for the week because he didn't eat his vegetables, and Vegeta was training so much he hadn't noticed Gohan. Adia said that she would move in with them after the field trip, and Mirai had an odd twitch of a smirk as they said goodbye.

"See you soon," he grinned as if there were some joke. Gohan scratched his head, confused, but turned to join his classmates.

"I can't believe we still have to do the paper," Sharpener groaned. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"It's not as if we didn't have fun. Just use the directions Mr. Irima gave us, and hopefully our new teacher will not be smart enough to know the difference of if you paid attention or not." Adia met Gohan when he finally landed at home later that evening.

"So . . . you're the most powerful being in the world, huh? That's what Mirai claimed," she said, looking over Gohan as if she was inspecting him but didn't want to get near him if she could help it.

"Well, it's been years . . . I'm sure he's closer to my level now . . . and it's been peaceful here, so I don't think I have gotten much stronger," he said, thinking carefully. She was family, on one hand. On the other . . . she was a Saiyan who was brought up similarly to Vegeta as far as he knew. What kind of a person was she?

"I see. Are you able to go beyond Super Saiyan, then?"

"Yes, I surpassed it about seven years ago." She frowned.

"A child managed it? I find that hard to believe."

"It was when my father died that I truly achieved it." Her skepticism was gone, replaced with understanding.

"I see. Kakarot was only a baby when I was captured, so I knew almost nothing about him. I see the pictures of him . . . he looks exactly like Father," she murmured.

"Goten, my little brother, looks almost exactly like Dad too," Gohan said. Adia made a small grunt (it was obvious she'd met Goten), crossing her arms.

"He's a handful to deal with. I've only just met him a few hours ago. I don't know how your mother controls him."

"Threatening him with less food or her frying pan usually works. It's how she got me to study for school," he chuckled. It was an awkward conversation for Gohan, but he was learning as he pressed on that she wasn't too strange at all-even if she was Saiyan, she was still a person. Adia smiled slightly.

"That's quite interesting. I'll keep that in mind. I believe the term for two Earthlings pursuing a romantic relationship is "dating" correct? Mirai and I are . . . I may have to use that to my advantage to keep him in line one day." Gohan spluttered.

"Dating? . . . okay then . . ." Though, when he thought about it, it did sort of make sense. It was just hard to picture a Saiyan warrior dating-even if she was his age.

"Wanna spar?" he asked finally, "No going super, of course. It'd be a little destructive to our home. I'm just curious about your fighting style." Her eyes lit up immediately. So apparently fighting wasn't just for Saiyan guys. Adia put up a good fight and lasted long, but ChiChi called them in for dinner before they could finish.

"Food!" Gohan grinned, and they rushed inside for their meal.

* * *

_Satan Mansion, Videl's room_

"Dad, I told you not to come in here!" shouted an aggravated teenager.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I really am worried about you joining the tournament." Videl rolled her eyes. _This again. __If anything I should be worried about him._ _With Gohan and his friends, Dad doesn't stand a chance . . . he really is a liar . . ._

"Why should you be worried? I'm supposedly the strongest female fighter in the world. The strongest total, next to you." She spat the word supposedly, not daring to let tears spill past her eyes. She knew the truth now, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Still, I don't think you should join. People can be sneaky, setting up tricks and-" furiously, Videl turned around.

"Tricks?! Like the fighters at the Cell Games? Father, you and I both know that what they did was all too real. You fooled the world, you fooled me, but not anymore. The Delivery Boy defeated Cell," she said fiercely. Mr. Satan spluttered.

"What? The puny kid? Of course not-" but the defiance in his daughter's eyes sent him to shame. "How did you find out?" he asked weakly.

"You have no right to ask me that! Why did you lie to the world? Why did you take away the honor of fighting that all of those people at the Cell Games had, just because you didn't know how it worked? Is this a cheap light trick, Dad?" she formed an orb of ki, right in front of his face, and to top it off she floated a good foot in the air to scare him. Hercule gave a fearful shout.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Videl was even angrier.

"Answer me first!" She sat back down on her bed, allowing the energy to fade. However her arms were crossed, a floodgate for her fury and her tears.

"Why did I lie?" he asked slowly. "You know I have been a failure for a very long time as a fighter. Despite my stage presence I am not really talented. I knew that as a public figure I would do well-you can't deny that, at least- and if I had to lie my way to do it, I would. If the kid had claimed he'd done it I wouldn't have said a word. And you know I'm not perfect, honey. I was jealous-still am, I guess- and afraid of those fighters at the games. I was a puny weakling to them. What could I do against them? Shaming out of the public eye was all I could do. Even after all these years, no one has claimed I was a liar but you. I continue to lie because I don't want to be an outcast in the community anymore . . . and I don't want my actions to reflect on you, either. I'm sorry, honey." Throughout his speech, Videl was breaking down. She stared a hole into the floor, forcing herself not to cry as she began to ask the next question.

"And Mom?" This caught the great 'hero' off guard. "All you care about now is your money, your fame, your women. Sometimes I don't even know if you care about me. Was Mom just another of your girls, or was she the first in a line of many?" This was enough to set Hercule's temper off.

"How dare you think for a minute I didn't love your mother! She was everything to me, and then you were born. All I wanted was to be the best father and husband I could be, Videl, and that meant providing for you two. When your mother died, I did everything in my power to be sure you would be all right. Money to support your lifestyle, so you could have a happy home. The fame, I already talked about. As for the women . . . it hurts to remember, Videl. You know as much as I do, we have to put on a brave face for everyone. Sometimes I need to forget for a while, just to feel like everything is okay again. I told you before, and I'll tell you again: I'm not perfect. You know that." He left her with her thoughts, closing the door softly behind him.

The tears slowly began to spill then, after hearing the words she'd needed to hear for so long. Videl Satan collapsed on her bed crying.

* * *

_An hour later, the Son house_

"Gohan, get the phone!" shouted ChiChi. It was practically ringing off the hook, and no one was near it but Gohan. He picked it up and was shocked to hear Videl on the other end of the line. She sounded odd, like she was choking.

"Hello?"

"Videl, is that you? It's Gohan."

"Hey . . . I just talked with my dad . . . he didn't hurt me or anything, but I just need to hear you. I've been stalling that conversation for too long I guess." Gohan could hear sniffling on the other end.

"Really? You talked to him? That's great! No more secrets between you two." Videl seemed to be trying to breathe evenly again with some difficulty.

"I know. I hate when people lie to my face . . . you know that well enough. Just to hear it from him that he's been lying to me for the past seven years . . . what else am I so clueless about that I don't know the truth from my own father!"

"Maybe he lied to you specifically for your sake. He probably didn't want you to lie for him," Gohan said slowly. Videl took a final shaky breath and spoke normally.

"Thanks Gohan. It's just all so much at once . . . when should I tell him we're going out?" she asked idly.

"Probably after the tournament. As for my family, they'll have to know sooner rather than later. My mom's nagging me about grandchildren every day, and she'll be ecstatic to know I've made some sort of progress," he laughed. Videl chuckled along, thinking that he was joking.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan. Speaking of plans . . . we should set up a date, considering we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Doesn't have to be right away, just a thought," she amended immediately, not wanting to sound pushy.

"That's a great idea! I'm sure we'll think of something. Let's talk about it after school tomorrow, huh?"

"Okay, bye Gohan."

"Bye, Videl." Little did Gohan know, ChiChi had been eavesdropping, and she was grinning ear to ear. From what she heard on Gohan's end, it appeared as if he was getting along well with this Videl girl. The mother hoped dearly that Gohan would find someone he loved, and from the way the two reacted to one another when the group had come over to swim, ChiChi was positive they would be a good match.

"At this rate, Bulma and I will be grandmothers in no time," she chuckled to herself.

* * *

**Okay this isn't exactly how I wanted it but I think it was still a decent chapter. Next one will be returning to school with the two mysterious new students (though I made it pretty obvious who those are going to be). I have a few ideas for Gohan and Videl's first date but not a ton. Also, I strayed away from the antagonists for an entire two chapters-they have probably been plotting behind our backs, huh?**

**School is rough to get back into, so I apologize for the rare updates. Thanks for all the support on this story though, guys! It means a ton!**

**See you later-**

**Flute Chick**


End file.
